


Fox Rain

by DavidRiki



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sentient Jaegers, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidRiki/pseuds/DavidRiki
Summary: Story about two Jaegers under the rain...( English not my first language so gramma might be terrible ;w; )





	Fox Rain

  
It was raining hard that evening, everyone has going home and the Shatterdome soon have no one left there. Until the last workers had closed the gate, this place going back to its own silent. It was dark and cold, but silent. Only the rain outside can makes the noise, its very own noise.  
  
Striker Eureka loves it. He loves the rain.  
  
As the silver Jaeger got off from his Hanger, he walked toward the gate and opened it. The cold wind suddently blows inside the room bringing its very own smell but sadly, Striker couldn't smell it, he's a robot after all. Then he sat down and watching it, every single drops was amusing him, he doesn't knows when did this becomes his favorite activity during the raining seasons.  
  
Maybe it's Gipsy's fault.  
  
She's his dream girl. Striker just love her more than anything in the world but how sad, he didn't understand how love works. He doesn't understand love, so he cannot get any closer to Gipsy.  
  
_But why does his foolish non-physically-exist heart keep pounding?_   
  
Striker haunted by Gipsy again and again, he just couldn't get away. This hopeless love hurts him so much. His visor softens as the Australian Jaeger shook his head slowly. The rain was getting harder, like it will never going to an end, just like how his mind full of her. It's so painful.  
  
"Sheila, I know you are there. Come here.."  
  
He looked over and just like what he thought, Gipsy Danger was standing behind him the whole time since the moment he opened the gate. She slowly walked forward and sat down next to the silver Jaeger, she was worried about his attitudes around these days. The blue Jaeger gently puts her hand on his shoulder and tilting her head:  
  
"Are you alright, Striker?"  
  
"...I guess."  
  
He doesn't know how to answer her question, it's so complicated for his AI to answers that. Striker himself don't even knows what is going on, his reactor was heating up for some reasons, whenever Gipsy was near him, this happened. The silent interrupts their conversation as the two Jaegers just sitting there watching the rain, the sky getting darker every minutes, and the rain was finally lighter now. Only drizzling now. Gipsy about to get back inside to turn the light on but Striker held her hand back:  
  
"Stay with me a bit longer, sheila."  
  
"Alright..if you want me to."  
  
Gipsy sat back down next to him and curiously look at the sillver Jaeger. The only light source now is the deep blue sky, their visor and her spinning turbine . The air was surprisingly chill now, like, it's outta this world for some moment. Striker decided to break the silent between them:  
  
"Gips, do you like the rainy days?"  
  
A random question from him.  
  
"I do. It's just beautiful... and sadly how we can't feel or smell it. Yancy once told me, that the rain is cold and it smells like old memories. I want to... try that."  
  
"Me too", Striker shook his head as his visor was soften more. He can't believe that they are so sympathetic to each other, maybe this is how love works.And going from day to night, the blue female Jaeger are all Striker thinks about. Being so pitiful and silly.  
  
The first time they met, was a rainy day like this.   
  
_ _________  
  
_Under the white rain, her plasmas canon is the sun light._  
  
_Striker stunned by her, by how feminine Gipsy was, by how beautful she was. The way she beats that Kaiju with a boat was impressive, he totally sold his heart for the Mark-3 Jaeger. So be it, he started fighting like he never be, to show off, to impress her. How funny his killing scores was high enough to make Chuck and Herc dropping their jaws. And it works, Gipsy has that amusing emotion and somehow Striker knows, he had successfully impressing the female Jaeger._  
  
_But they pilots didn't get along well._  
  
_"DO NOT LET YOUR BUCKET GET NEAR MY DAUGHTER!!" ,Raleigh Becket yelled as loud as he could so everyone on the base can hear him. This grumpy dude is Gipsy's pilot, he's just like an overprotective dad toward his Jaeger. He pointed at Chuck Hansen and it caught the Australian man to bark back at him._  
  
_" YOU GO TELL YOUR BUCKET NOT TO LOOK AT MY SON THEN!"_  
  
_"HOW ABOUT YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT!? Please gentlemen, you guys are interrupted the Jaegers's rest.", Marshal Pentecost yelled at both of them and dragged the two angry Rangers out of the Hangar area._  
  
_The silent has come again, Striker and Gipsy finally have their private times to get to know each other better. It was awkward at first, but the more they talked, Striker knows he has falling in love with her deeper. Gipsy felt the same way too, as their relationship have been built up slowly._  
  
_The rain outside wasn't stopped yet._  
  
_ ________  
  
The rain kept falling, also the Kaiju's attack, this time was only two of them. The results was good. But Gipsy Danger was damaging badly, but luckily everyone was safe and successfully destroyed the Kaijus. And it's the only attack after 1 month, as everything going back to normal.   
  
"What should I do?" Striker looking at Crimson Typhoon who just finishing cleaning up his saws.  
  
"Hēi Eureka? What cha talkin' bout?", the Chinese Jaeger sat front of him asking curiously. The silver Jaeger scratching the back of his head and started telling Crimson the truth about how much he loves Gipsy Danger. But definitely not brave enough to tell her, it took Crimson a while to finally realized what's going on with the poor Striker.  
  
He just simply laughed and shook his head: "Suǒyǐ, Striker... ya in love with Gipsy? Go ahead and tell her! Be brave mate!"   
  
Striker nodded as he still feeling nervous. But Crimson was right, he better tell her about his feeling. Who knows what will happened? So the Australian Jaeger stood up and went to find Gipsy. She wasn't at her Hanger since the rain started, Striker wonder where she goes the whole time. Maybe she go outside? He ran to the gate and it was exactly what he thought, Gipsy was sitting at his spot and watching the rain. But she seems... quietly. She looks sad, and upsetting of something.  
  
"Sheila?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sheila...what's wrong?", he looks worried and touched her shoulder. Gipsy turned her head to look at him.  
  
"....have you ever heard of Oblivion Bay , Striker?"  
  
Oblivion Bay , every Jaegers knows of that place. It's a graveyard for them, where they will come to after being destroyed. The Mark-5 Jaeger sat down front of her and kept his hand on her shoulder, he not bother by the rain hitting him hard now. ' _Why did she asked me about that place?'_ , Striker nodded his head as a yes: " What about it Gips?"  
  
The female Jaeger hugged her legs and looking into Striker's visor, there's fear in her optics: "I don't want to go back there....", Gipsy murmured as her voice sounds broken,"....Raleigh will leave me again. I'm a Mark-3 Jaeger anyway.. soon he will leave me for a new Jaeger.."  
  
"I'm promise you, Gipsy, I will not let him or anyone to do that!"  
  
Striker just suddenly hugging her tight into his arms. It's hurt him seeing her like this! The negative emotions of Gipsy hurts him badly than a Kaiju, he just want Gipsy to be happy, not like this. He knows her past was tragedy and he wanta Gipsy to know that he will not let any of that will happen again. Surprised with the hug, the female Jaeger was about to pull of but she not pushing Striker away. She doesn't know why, Gipsy couldn't understand what's going on in her AI anymore. Instead of pushing him away, she grabs her arms around his waist and hugging Striker back tightly.   
  
"Why would you want to protect me, Striker? ....they have weapons to take Jaegers like us down.."  
  
"Because I love you, Gipsy! I will not let anyone to touch you!"  
  
He finally said it. He said it out loud as the entire base could hear him, from the inside, Crimson and Cherno just gave him a thumb up. Striker's engerneers getting hot as he was embarrassed, his bright optics looking at Gipsy who was frozen. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that Striker Eureka have a romantic feeling for her. As they gets off from the hug and Striker shook his head, he scratching his head's back and smiled.   
  
"...will you be my girlfriend, sheila?"  
  
Gipsy covers her face as she was embarrassed about it, everything happened too fast as her AI couldn't load all the information yet. But deep down from her non-physically-existent heart, she yelling yes loudly: " OH GOD YES! Striker Eureka! Yes!".   
  
Her answer just blown Striker away as he picked the female Jaeger up and spinning around in happiness. He never experienced this before, the happiness, and having girlfriend, but Striker sure hell knows that it's the best thing he ever had. Then the slippery floor makes him flips and falls on to Gipsy. That mean he was on top of her, their faces almost touch. It was their most embarrassing moment, but also, romantic at some points.  
  
"Gipsy Danger, I love you."  
  
"...I love you too, Striker Eureka."  
  
The rain getting harder at the moment their faces touched gently. Jaegers have a bery different way to kiss, oh, they doesn't know what's kisses, they couldn't do it properly because they do not have mouth. But it not gonna bothering these love birds, they feels the kiss by the memories of their pilots, then the touch, all of the affection for each other. Passional kisses, Striker wanted more from Gipsy. He needs her, he wanted more of her, and Striker will be selfish by keeping her for himself. Gipsy felt the same way, but this was too new for her, she just going slow with Striker.   
  
Under the rainy sky, their visors are the light.  
  
_ _________  
  
When the sun light hits Striker's visor, he was slowly waking up. Is this dream or the reality? Since there's Gipsy in his arms, seems like they were stay together at his Hanger last night and they were having some fun together, their first time to experience of ' _make love_ ' and that was amazing. It's been few months since the night he confessed his feeling to Gipsy Danger, they are officially a couple that day. But the Australian Jaeger couldn't believe that was real, his dream girl answered his feeling.  
  
And returned it.   
  
"Uh..."  
  
The female Jaeger slowly turned her visor on and looking up at Striker who have one of his arm around her waist and the other was stroking her face. He gently rubbing her cheek part,  
  
"Good morning, sheila."  
  
"Hey honey.. what time is it?"  
  
"It's 7 o'clock now baby."  
  
Hearing that freak Gipsy out, she stood up from the Hanger and quickly checking herself, closing her aft and about to scream: " RALEIGH GONNA KILL US IF HE FIGURE OUT THAT WE ARE DATING AND-", before she could say anything else Striker just laugh and grabs her hand pulling Gipsy back into his arm. The Mark-5 Jaeger puts his face on her neck and shoulder,  
  
"Don't worry, Gips. I will protect you as always. "  
  
"R-Really?", Gipsy was blushing as her systems getting hot, which can be refer to shyness, and he nodded . As they kissed before Gipsy go back to her Hanger, she was blushing even more and that was too damn cute to Striker, he murmuring into her ear part,  
  
"Of course, Gips. You are my girlfriend, my lady Danger. Protect you is my duty and I love you"  
  
The sky was crystal clear that morning, with sunshine.  
  
_ _________  
  
"Just hang on Striker! I'm coming to you!"  
  
Gipsy yelled as she tried to limp toward Striker, they were fighting the two high ranking Kaijus. But it isn't fun, in fact, the Mark-3 Jaeger lost her leg and damaging badly. The Kaiju kept attacking Gipsy which making her falls on her knees trying to defend herself, it's not better for Striker when he couldn't find the second Kaiju's weakness. But there's one thing he knows, it's to protect her. Then the cat-5 Kaiju howling for the other one, it came straight to Striker. He doesn't bother by it, but talked to Gipsy with his calm voice.  
  
"No sheila! Stay back..do you hear me?"  
  
"I can still reach you, Striker! We can do this together!!", Gipsy stabbed the sword on the ground to supporting herself, her right leg was heavily damaged and her energy are leaking out. The Mark-3 Jaeger still trying her best to walk to him, but Raleigh held her back, he was saying something but she didn't care. At this point, all she heard is Striker's deep voice.  
  
"....it's a matter of time, sheila. You must get into the breach.", he whispering to Gipsy as inside of his Conn-pod, Stacker has activate the nuclear reactor. The silver Jaeger not caring what the two men says to each other, but he knows this mission meant suicide, "....I'm just clear a path for my lady. Always remember this, you are my girlfriend, my lady Danger....".  
  
He puts his hand toward her direction gently like what he always do to rub her face, Striker Eureka smiled to himself, with the two men saying goodbye to each othet. The countdown was counting fast as Gipsy can feel it too, she can finally see her boyfriend from this distance with a blurry visor. Her silver Jaeger who have a high self-esteem and proudly looking up with his Kaiju killing records, is blowing up. The explosion about to blow her away but Gipsy was standing still, her non-physically-exist heart was broken, as she walked to the edge of the breach. Raleigh must say something to her, or Mako was, but she didn't care.  
  
Her boyfriend was sacrificed himself to protect her, but for what? Gipsy soon realized everything was a joke on her. Jaegers was a machine that built to kill these gigantic monster, that's why they not knowing what love is, that's why they never understand how love works. The love between her and Striker Eureka was incredibly strong and somehow building up in the most complex way, their AI has been evolved by time but in the end, what's the matter? Human see them as a walking nuclear power, not a living thing. That's why.  
  
"No Gipsy..listen to me.", Raleigh's voice finally touched her. He knows what she just thought off, and it totally wrong, "...maybe others thought of that, but to me, to Yancy, you are our girl. Other people will never understand, but as your Rangers we do!! Every Rangers loved their Jaegers!"  
  
"....Really?", her broken voice whispered to the blonde man.  
  
"It's true, Gips. We love you as our family, maybe you are a machine....but you also living. Your are our girl."  
  
"I love you, Mako and Yancy too, Raleigh. It's a pleasure to be with you one more time...", she was walking to the breach tirely.  
  
"...we saved the world many times, baby. This will be the one last time.."  
  
"Our Jaegers saved everybody..", Gipsy prepared the escape pods for her pilots,"...but who will save us?"  
  
Gipsy jumped into the breach as she let Raleigh and Mako go before she did. The female Jaeger turned her nuclear reactors on and let herself falling freely into that world, the breach was different than what she thought it would be. All these colors was streaming through her visor and Gipsy was covered in the color at the seams inside the breach, the last thing she saw is one of that creature. But she didn't bother to care because all the Mark-3 Jaeger could think of is Striker, he probably waiting for her somewhere in the Drift . Missing an arm and a leg, with all these battle scars on her scratched armors which covered in the Kaiju-blue and a shining turbine, Gipsy Danger is a goddess.

She is beautiful , in the final moments, she still beautiful.

  
  
_ ________

  
Mako and Raleigh was abobe the water surface now as they still shocked for what just happy, they was in Gipsy's head and they knows what she thought of. There's nothing they can do for her, the breach was closed and they are the last survival but Raleigh wasn't happy. He remembers the pain in his chest when Striker exploded, Mako felt that too, and how breaking Gipsy was that she not bother to ask them what to do next. "...I think she knows. I felt her heart..it's broken. Her final question is..just...", Mako hugged Raleigh as she murmured. The blonde man hugged her back and sighs as an agreement.   
  
"....nobody, they saved everybody, but nobody save them."  
  
The sky is crystal clear without the rain. But the sea is no more blue.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Fox Rain - Lee Sun Hee.
> 
> Also check out my Pacific Rim arts at davidriki.deviantart.com


End file.
